


Sacred Trees

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack + trees = trouble.





	Sacred Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: This story contents violence, angst, lots of pain and graphic m/m sex. Please, if this kind of thing offends you, DO NOT read it.  


* * *

On P3X-8876, SG-1 & SG-6 base camp

SG-1 had been exploring the ruins of a city, built they hoped from the writings they'd discovered, by the Ancients. Colonel O'Neill grimaced when he saw Major Carter heading in his direction. He thought, [Uh! Oh! Boring techno-babble ahead!]. When his 2IC reached him the gray haired man noticed that the young woman's blue eyes were sparkling with excitement. Amused he said, 

"Carter right now you look like a little girl who is sat at foot of the Christmas tree discovering all her wonderful presents..."

The major nodded enthusiastically, 

"Colonel, it's absolutely fantastic! There are lots of..."

O'Neill raised his hand to interrupt the young woman feeling a headache approaching, " ... very interesting things to be seen in these ruins, I am sure of it."

Major Carter started her report, 

"So far sir, we've found no sign of sentient life, only animals; the ruins have been abandoned for possibly thousands of years. No hint or clue remained of what fate befell the city's residents. But Daniel thinks..."

The colonel raised his hand again interrupting Carter again, 

"Stop! I'll read your report later Major, with Daniel's. But for now I'm going to clean myself in the lake."

Worried, Carter frowned, 

"You shouldn't go to the lake alone Colonel, it could be dangerous. We've discovered no one on this planet, * at the moment * and we've only seen some harmless animals, but natives and/or dangerous creatures could be there, somewhere, perhaps hidden, or..."

O'Neill nodded too and said interrupting Carter one more time, 

"I am a big boy Major, I know to defend myself, I'm former special ops remember?" Seeing that Carter was still worried he sighed then added, "Okay, I'm going to take my P-90 in addition to my soap and towel, and I promise I'll be very careful."

Carter smiled again, reassured, 

"Very well colonel."

* * *

Near the lake, an hour later

Daniel crawled on the long flat rock on top of the cliff from where he had an excellent view of the lake and watched Jack washing himself. He felt his penis twitch and harden inside his briefs when he noticed that the colonel was completely naked. O'Neill turned his back to him, wiping his washcloth along his long muscular legs. He was powerfully built everywhere, including his round, firm white buttocks. When the SG-1 leader splashed himself to remove the soap off his athletic body, the young man began drooling and his erection started to get uncomfortable, confined in his underwear. He shifted a little to ease it, but didn't stop what he was fantasizing about: fucking Jack hard and deep, for hours until the man was reduced to a quivering heap of a mind-numbed colonel.

O'Neill turned around to reach for the towel that he had placed on the flower-covered bank. Daniel gasped and moaned with desire upon discovering that the older man had a broad chest covered with a mat of curling graying hair that ran from the base of his throat in a line downward to disappear in the dark springing hair between his legs where hung the impressive proof of his maleness. [Yes quite impressive!] Daniel thought dreaming to play with the chest hair while licking and sucking the hard nipples alternately... 

Startled the young man let out a muffled cry when Teal'c lay down beside him on the rock. The Jaffa looked down at O'Neill who was now lying naked on the grass then he turned towards Daniel and said, 

"You should tell O'Neill of your feelings for him Daniel Jackson rather than spying on him and lusting after him when he's cleaning himself."

Daniel exhaled a long sigh, 

"Jack doesn't love me Teal'c, no, that's not true; he loves me, as if I ere his little brother. He's not in love with me." He frowned intrigued. "Eh! How do you know that I'm in love with Jack?" he was suddenly afraid, "Is it so obvious?"

Teal'c shook his head, 

"No, it is not. But I - and I only be reassured - have noticed the loving looks and gentle touches between the two of you for a certain time. O'Neill is in love with you Daniel Jackson, so you can go to him and tell him of your feelings without fear of being mocked and rejected, he will not do that." Daniel blinked twice, very surprised, 

"Jack's in love with me? Are you sure, really sure Teal'c?"

The Jaffa nodded, "I am positive Daniel Jackson."

"Oh yesssssss!"

Very very happy Daniel ran down the hill as fast as he could. He joined O'Neill some minutes later. Breathless, having a side stitch, he fell ion his knees beside the colonel, bent down towards him and crushed his lips to his. After another heart stopping kiss the young man crawled over Jack, positioning himself over the colonel's body as he begin to kiss a trail from his chin to his collarbone, trying to find every sensitive spot he could. O'Neill moaned then chuckled and then said, 

"I was wondering when you would finally show your feelings for me Danny. "

Daniel looked up at O' Neill and very surprised asked, 

"You knew that I loved you?"

O' Neill nodded, 

"Teal'c told me after he noticed me eyeing you hungrily every time you were at my side not looking at me. "

The archaeologist nodded too, 

"And he told me that you were in love with me. He's such a go- between!"

The colonel grinned, 

"He loves us and wants us to be happy. And now we both are, right?"

Daniel nodded again and teasingly worked his way down's Jack's chest noticing the scars from the bullet wounds and staff weapon burns and kissed each one reverently saying a silent prayer thanking God that the man he loved had survived. He then started kissing and licking at the sensitive nipples. It didn't take much time before the SG-1 leader was writhing, moaning and gasping underneath Daniel with what felt like unbearable pleasure while the linguist pleasured him. Suddenly, Daniel stopped, opened Jack's legs wide, nestled between them and kissed his way down his lover's stomach as the other man tried to get his breath; his body on fire with desire. 

The archaeologist's eyes then followed the line of hair from Jack's navel to his groin and his breath faltered at the sight of the older man's burgeoning erection. He began to stroke O'Neill's rapidly hardening penis, fondling his testicles, and massaging the base of his shaft. With his fingers he brushed the head, spreading the drops of semen at the tip over the entire cock. Jack closed his eyes and gave himself up to Daniel's light sensuous touch. 

"Oh, don't stop, please don't stop!" the colonel breathed, rolling his head from side to side on the grass. 

Daniel grinned lustfully, "I have no intention of stopping Jack. I'm going to continue, to claim you."

O'Neill opened his eyes, stroked Daniel's cheek and said, amused, 

"Claim me? Oh! Who'd have thought the geek was such an alpha?"

Raising himself up on his knees Daniel pushed Jack's knees up to his chest and replied, 

"And who'd have thought the so very manly colonel Jack O'Neill was gay and such a slut?"

Daniel brushed the sensitive patch of skin between Jack's anus and balls provoking a low groan of pleasure from the older man which turned into an almost animal sounding grunt as he continued lower and circled the sensitive anus and occasionally quickly inserting his middle finger and removing it before it became too much for O'Neill to deal with.

O'Neill gasped, 

"I want you inside of me Danny!" then he placed his hands at Daniel's waist, taking hold of his pants along with his briefs, and began pulling them down. 

Daniel quickly divested himself of his pants, underwear and boots and then continued to strip until he was naked. Jack's eyes widened at the sight of the other man's manhood. He was longer than he had imagined, a good eight inches. He smiled and shuddered with pleasure at the thought of Daniel inside him.

The young man used the soap to wash his hands and then worked one soapy finger into Jack's tight channel. Daniel began moving his finger more aggressively and added a second to the mix. He scissored into Jack's ass and then searched for his prostate. When he brushed it, the colonel arched up and let out a strangled cry as the powerful sensation hit his body. Taking that as his cue, Daniel pushed in a third finger, stretching and preparing the older man to take his rock hard penis. Jack grabbed Daniel's shoulders and breathless, with urgent need said, 

"I want you to be inside me Danny.È

Daniel nodded, 

"I want to be inside you too, Jack, and soon I will be." He then took his cock in his hand, centered it against Jack's now loosened opening and held it there, waiting for his lover to surrender. When he felt Jack relax a little he slowly pushed inside, watching his partner's face as he did so. O'Neill's eyes were hooded and he was flushed with pleasure. Daniel made the penetration slow and gentle not wanting to hurt Jack. He paused half way propped on his strong arms, to catch his breath and to let Jack become accustomed to the large warmth inside of him and watched him roll his head in bliss.

"Are you all right Jack?"

"Mwaaaaamfffwaoooh!"

Daniel smiled, 

"I take it that's a yes." He then slid all the way in, bent to his lover's mouth and kissed him hungrily, coaxing his mouth open and slipping his tongue between O'Neill's teeth. 

O'Neill gasped in his partner's mouth as he felt his balls settle against his then moaned. When Daniel felt Jack writhing underneath him he knew he was ready for more, and he slowly pulled back out of his lover, until just the head of his engorged member remained. Then he thrust forward for the first time and almost came at the blissful sensation. 

O'Neill cried out in both pain and pleasure as Daniel slid in and out of him, going faster and deeper each time. He bucked his hips against his lover, rubbed his groin against the younger man's, his erection straining against his navel. Reaching down, Daniel grasped his partner's rock hard cock and stroked it in time to their coupling. Jack's hand joined his, and they pumped together in a concert of moans, groans and grunts.

Little by little Daniel lost control of his pacing and his thrusts became more rapid and erratic. In one smooth glide, he suddenly pulled back. Daniel let out a strangled cry of frustration at the sudden feeling of loss. The linguist placed his lover's legs on his shoulders and slammed back inside his wanton body, burying himself up to the hilt. He started to thrust inside his lover again and O'Neill purred. The pain had disappeared, replaced only by bliss. He suddenly closed his legs around his partner's back and tilted his hips up, holding the other man in place while he ground against Daniel mindlessly. The archaeologist uttered a low growl when he felt the warm muscles clamp around his aching member. He arched, stiffened and his entire body began to shake. His testicles tightened then drew up against his body and he climaxed at the same time Jack's straining penis erupted, shooting hot strings of semen across his belly. The older man threw his head back and howled out his release, his face contorted in an almost painful pleasure.

Daniel utterly spent, boneless, breathing heavily and covered with sweat, fell on top of his lover. He stayed inside Jack until his cock softened and he had regained some energy. He then rolled off to one side. O'Neill nestled himself into the linguist's side and hugged him close.

"Oh Jack! Jack! I just can't ever get enough of you," the archaeologist purred, before capturing his lover's lips in a gentle kiss. "I love you, my colonel. Yes I love you so much."

"Love you too Danny, so very much... Aaah! You have drained me. I need to sleep..."

Daniel sat on the grass then raised the older man. 

"Not here my beloved colonel, in your tent, with me."

* * *

Later, at base camp

Major Carter was first intrigued then worried when she noticed Colonel O'Neill slowly and unsteadily approaching his tent. The man looked exhausted and could barely stand. Daniel was walking at his side looking worriedly at the SG-1 leader and was ready to catch him in case the older man collapsed.

Sam moved towards her CO and he smiled reassuringly at her before saying, 

"I'm okay Major, don't worry. It's my knees. My long walk through the forest to the lake exhausted me... [Liar! Danny did!]... It wouldn't have happened if I had slept last night, but bad dreams kept me awake... [Adult rated dreams, yes! Danny fucking you with the 'Kamasutra for gay males version' in one hand... Another lie! Shame on you Jack!]. Now I'm going to have a nice long nap."

Daniel opened Jack's tent. 

"Before you go to sleep I need to talk to you about my latest discoveries at the ruins, it's very important."

O'Neill glanced at his lover hiding his amused smile. Daniel's face was expressionless but he knew that inside the young man was burning to suck him dry. [Never play poker with that man Jack! Ever!]. He nodded then played his part, 

"Okay Danny, it will make me sleep faster."

Carter grinned amused then said, 

"Sleep well sir." Then she watched the two men enter the tent.

Daniel closed the tent flap then knelt beside Jack who had just taken his clothes off except his tee shirt and boxers. The older man then lay down on his duvet and closed his eyes. The younger man leaned forward and the colonel opened his mouth inviting Daniel to kiss him. But Daniel chose instead to trail passionate kisses down Jack's neck, as his hands massaged his chest. O'Neill sighed as his lover gently bit his nipples through the fabric of his tee shirt making them hard. Daniel hungrily attacked his partner's right nipple with his mouth, gently biting it and enjoying the moans of pleasure escaping from the other man. He then took Jack's tee shirt off so he could have access to his flesh and ran his fingernails over the older man's well-developed pecs.

Bending his head, Daniel lightly brushed one nipple with his tongue, but quickly moved his head out of range when Jack tried to push his chest upwards against the hot tongue. Frustrated O'Neill groaned and raised his arms to pull Daniel back down to him, but opened his eyes wide with shock when the young man caught his wrists in a strong grip.

"I'm the alpha male Jack, remember?"

Daniel licked at the already hard nub of one of O'Neill's nipples and then tongued and suckled it unmercifully. He could feel and enjoyed the tremors that shook the body beneath him. The archaeologist turned his attention to the other nipple and intensified his licking and suckling until Jack was writhing beneath him with what felt like unbearable pleasure. When Daniel was satisfied that his lover had suffered enough he suddenly stopped, and kissed his way down Jack's stomach as the other man tried to catch his breath; his body on fire with desire. He erotically unfastened O'Neill's belt with his teeth then taking hold of his pants along with his underwear, he pulled them down freeing his now fully erect member. Little groans of desire escaped O'Neill's lips as his erect penis was exposed. Daniel paused just for a moment to teasingly kiss the inside of his lover's thigh.

O'Neill cried out, his muscles stiffening. 

"Hurry... hurry... in your mouth!" he begged, eyes shut.

Daniel ignored his plea and closed his fingers around the engorged flesh and held it gently, feeling it pulsating in his hand. O'Neill whimpered, feeling as if he were on fire. He could hardly breathe. Daniel began to masturbate him, slowly, delicately. The archeologist finally lowered his head and ran his tongue over the tip, discovering the taste and the texture of his lover for the first time then took the other man in his mouth. Jack was as hard as a rock and the skin felt smooth against his tongue. 

Daniel sucked Jack completely; slowly and gently then he returned his attention to the tip. He flicked his tongue over the delicate slit, moved swiftly down the throbbing vein on the underside and then engulfed the entire penis in his mouth and down his throat. O'Neill arched, trembled and hurriedly grabbed a pillow to muffle his cries of pure pleasure.

Daniel licked the tip of Jack's penis, slowly - deliberately slowly- eliciting thrusts and groans from the highly aroused man lying beneath him, running his tongue over it, closing his eyes in pleasure. The linguist sucked at his lover until he tasted the first drop of pre-cum then he raised his head and moved his mouth away. O'Neill's cock was throbbing endlessly, dripping with pre-cum and saliva. Daniel lapped it twice making the colonel squirm and grip his shoulders hard. He began to suck Jack again, but this time he sucked harder and even nibbled the throbbing shaft. 

O'Neill let out a low groan as Daniel took him almost all the way in at once. His mouth was hot and wet and felt better on his rock hard shaft than anything else ever had. He loved the feel of his lover's mouth on him, moving over him, taking him in. This was heaven. 

Daniel licked and sucked the older man's penis, running his tongue over the head and gently pushing it inside the slit. Growling in an almost animalistic manner, Jack bucked his hips wildly and blindly grabbed hold of his lovers' arms, his whole body trembling with his impending orgasm. He cried out as Daniel took him in as far as he could again. 

Daniel smiled as he totally deep throated Jack, slipping his hand between his mate's legs to play with the tight sacs he found there. 

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm going to come! " O'Neill breathed, on the verge of climaxing.

Daniel continued his ministrations, licking around the testicles and the base of the penis, kissing his way up its full length, and then nibbling gently around the head. It was too much for O'Neill. He cried out into the pillow again, then stiffened, arched and exploded. Daniel swallowed as much as he could take, but some of his lover's hot seed trickled out at the corners of his mouth, down his chin. He reached up to wipe it away, but Jack suddenly raised himself up on his elbows and kissed him, slowly licking away the remnants of his own semen from Daniel's mouth and chin. Daniel moaned loudly at that. The action was so erotic and so far from anything he would ever have expected from the hard-assed colonel that he felt his penis quickly getting rock hard. The unmistakable evidence of the archeologist's need didn't escape O'Neill. Even fully clothed, Daniel's erection was plainly obvious. Jack pulled open the button fly with nimble fingers and then freed the swollen penis.

The colonel gazed at it for few seconds his mouth watering at the sight. Holding the member still with his fingers O'Neill began to lick the cock quickly, enthusiastically, swirling his tongue around the firm, hot flesh. He then concentrated on the tip, sucking it carefully, while his tongue dipped into the sensitive slit. 

Daniel arched, closed his eyes and said: 

"Oh Gawd! You're... aaah! You're damned wonderful Jack! Oh yes! Yesssss!" 

O'Neill moved his mouth off of Daniel and said, 

"Danny! We're not alone in the base camp! So please, try to cry out silently!"

He then began sucking the rock hard shaft voraciously, his head moving back and forth, his free hand stroking the archaeologist's crotch. Growling in an almost animalistic manner, Daniel grabbed hold of his lover as Jack deep throated him again and began to rock back and forth, fucking the other man's mouth, but it wasn't enough. His grip on the colonel's hair tightened, and he accelerated the pace of his thrusts. O'Neill did his best to fight back the urge to gag as he felt the thick, hard shaft invading him. He blinked back tears as his eyes watered under the strain and had to force himself not to panic as his air was cut off. He grasped Daniel's hips, held still and allowed his lover to take what he wanted. Daniel was so turned on it was not long before he tumbled over the edge into orgasm. He rammed himself in as far as he could and suddenly climaxed with a strangled cry, pouring down the kneeling man's throat. Jack kept his mouth around his lover's member until he had milked him dry. When he felt Daniel soften, he released him gently and then took several deep breaths. Daniel fell to his knees, lost in ecstasy; eyes screwed shut, mouth open, a line of sweat trickling down his brow. Jack cupped the younger man's face and kissed him before Daniel relaxed in his arms, melting against his chest.

"I love you Danny," Jack said, kissing Daniel's temple, "I love you so very much, more than everything in the world."

O'Neill then lay back on his duvet and ten seconds later he was asleep. Daniel snuggled up to him and closed his eyes, too before murmuring, 

"I love you to my Jack."

* * *

Later, at sunset somewhere in the forest

Daniel spotted a very old and imposing tree then pushed his naked lover against its trunk. He kissed O'Neill's neck softly as his hands traveled down along his hips then thighs to cup his testicles. He flicked his thumbs across the colonel's stiff nipples, feeling the older man shudder against him. Daniel lowered his head, taking one of the hard points between his lips. He slid his tongue along it, then suddenly he hungrily attacked O'Neill's right nipple, biting and teasing it with his tongue. With his free hand he began playing with his left nipple, enjoying the moans of pleasure escaping from his squirming lover. When Daniel was satisfied that Jack had suffered enough, he kissed his way down his flat stomach, knelt between O'Neill open legs and lightly licked the tip of his fully erect penis, tasting some of his pre-cum on the tip. He then slid his lips over his lover's erection and began to bob his head up and down the member, occasionally removing his mouth to lick along the shaft and run his tongue across the older man's testicles, bringing a moan of satisfaction from O'Neill each time. Feeling the colonel on the verge of coming, Daniel decided to give him a short break. They still had a long night ahead of them!

He pulled back, and moved away, turning O'Neill around. He massaged the muscular buttocks, loving the feeling of the pale smooth skin under his fingertips; it was like touching white velvet. He then used his thumbs to stretch and open the cleft before touching the tight opening of his lover's ass with his finger. O'Neill cried out, arched and embraced the trunk at the first feel of Daniel's finger on his anus then he groaned in pleasure as the other man probed his ass. Not deeply, just enough to tease. 

Daniel moistened his middle finger in his mouth and then gently pressed the tip of it against the small entrance again. The saliva made the penetration easy and the young man's finger slipped in with little resistance. Daniel slowly pushed until his finger was fully inside his partner, then he screwed it into his lover's ass, feeling for his prostate. Jack nearly went into orbit as the powerful sensation hit his body and saw stars. 

It was too much for Jack and he gasped, 

"Oh! Danny! Danny I'm going to come!"

O'Neill's eyes rolled with the imminence of his climax and he exploded with a feral cry, which resounded through the forest. His legs like jelly and spent Jack collapsed on the ground beside the tree. He then noticed a group of men with green skin and pointed ears, dressed in green clothes moving in their direction, very quickly. Before he could raise his arm to point them out to Daniel, they were jumped on. Daniel tried to get away but it was already far too late. The first punch caught him in the stomach, the second in his ribs. He was beaten and soon lost consciousness. Jack received the same treatment, then one of the natives hoisted the unconscious colonel onto his shoulders and the group of men disappeared back into the forest.

* * *

O'Neill regained consciousness and found himself in a stone cell with a very painful headache and aching body. He immediately noticed that he wasn't naked anymore - someone had dressed him - and he was lying sprawled on a cold floor. He saw that his right wrist was chained to the wall immediately above his head. He got up and, gathering his strength, pulled on the chain, hard. But nothing happened. The colonel suppressed an oath. He paced around the small cell, looking at the window placed high in the wall thinking about escape. But it was too small to fit his body through even if he could figure out a way up to it. He walked to the door of his cell but the chain wasn't long enough for him to reach it. But he could see there was a gray wall opposite. 

The sound of approaching footsteps made O'Neill turn towards the metallic door, which opened. Two green humanoids entered the room each armed with a long sword.

"Follow us!" ordered the tallest of the natives.

Flanked by the two soldiers Jack was led to another room, circular in shape, which was lit by large flaming torches that lined the walls. It looked like a medieval dungeon. The demons fastened his wrists into manacles that hung from the ceiling. Then his arms were stretched above his head, lifting him by the wrists till he stood only on his toes. His ankles were then manacled to the floor by short chains. 

"You have soiled one of our sacred trees with your body and with your semen!" an old man spoke, as he entered the room. "You will die for this outrage! But first you will be tortured, slowly and very, very painfully."

O'Neill paled, shook his head, and then said, 

"I'm a foreigner, a peaceful explorer. I don't belong on your world! I didn't know the trees are sacred to you! I swear! It's the truth! I'm sorry; I'll never touch any of them again! I promise! Now please, release me..."

The old man frowned, 

"You don't belong to the people of the Umaat? You look like one of theirs nevertheless. The Umaat don't respect our sacred trees. They scar them with their weapons, soil them with their pee, and with their semen, and even cut down them! "

The SG-1 leader shook his head again, 

"I am not a Umaat, I'm from another planet called Earth. If you don't believe me, visit my companions, near the Stargate, they will prove it to you." Intrigued the old man frowned again, 

"The Stargate?"

"The stony ring which is at feet of the hill, near the ruins of the city. We used it to travel to your world."

The native was greatly interested. "I did not know that the stone circle could be used for traveling between worlds. I had always believed that it was a sculpture left by the ancient civilization, which built the city. I shall have to speak about this to the Council of the Wise Men."

O' Neill continued, 

"Please release me. What happened was an accident, a regrettable accident ..."

The old man shook his head in his turn, "I cannot let you leave. You must be punished it is the law. But because you say it was an accident you will now not be tortured, nor executed. I will have to consult with the other members of Council to establish another punishment." He then turned on his heels and left the room.

* * *

SG-1 & SG-6 base camp, later

Daniel moaned and groggily opened his eyes. He saw Carter bent over him. He brought his hand to the back of his head and touched the bump there, and then grimaced with pain. He watched Sam bandaging his injured hand then suddenly remembered everything, 

"Jack! Oh God! They've kidnapped Jack! They took him into the forest!"

Daniel wanted to stand up but a violent pain in his lower back forced him to remain lying on his duvet. 

"Teal' c and SG-6 have left in search of the colonel."

Curious, the young man frowned, 

"How did you know that he'd been kidnapped?"

Carter stuck a bandage on the cleaned cut on Daniel's forehead and said, 

"When Teal'c found you, you were half-conscious and you were rambling that the colonel had been kidnapped by green men. Teal'c brought you back to the camp, and then with SG-6 left in search of the colonel. They'll find him Daniel, I'm sure of it."

Daniel let out a sob, 

"Alive?"

The major nodded, 

"Yes alive Daniel."

Daniel exhaled a long sigh, his heart pounding in his chest with anguish. He couldn't lose Jack, the man was everything to him. If his lover died, he wouldn't be able to bear it. He would become crazy with pain and about sorrow and doubtless would commit suicide to join the man he was in love with. He rolled himself in a ball then closed his eyes. 

"I hope you're right Sam, because I can't live without Jack."

Carter didn't let her shock show. She'd known for some time now that her CO and Daniel shared a friendship that was deeper than most close friends had, but to hear the quiet words as confirmation... and she now realised why the colonel was naked when he'd been kidnapped ...

"I'm right Daniel."

* * *

In the prison

The green old man returned to the circular shaped room one hour later approximately, holding a kind of large goatskin. He approached O'Neill and informed him, 

"The Council of the Wise Men has decided to allow you to take the Ka' taar test."

Intrigued, O'Neill frowned, 

"What's that?"

"Every Ferek male takes this test when he reaches adulthood to prove to his people his courage, his bravery and to become a warrior. This Ka'taar contains two tests. The Test of Force, where the future warrior has to fight a keznat, armed only with a dagger, and the Test of Courage where the warrior has to cross a river of lava, by walking on a metal bridge hanging above. You are going to be terrorized and made to suffer a lot. It is your punishment. Once the Ka'taar has ended, you will be free, and two Ferek warriors will escort you back to your camp near the ' stargate '"

O' Neill nodded,

"I suppose that some warriors failed the Ka'taar test?"

The old man nodded in his turn, 

"Some people die During the Ka' taar, test indeed." He opened the 'goatskin' and then poured a little water into O'Neill's mouth. The colonel who was thirsting swallowed the fresh liquid with pleasure. "You have just drunk a powerful poison." The old man added then. "The antidote is 'the Water of Life' that you will only be allowed to drink once the Ka'taar test has ended."

The colonel muttered, 

"That's very clever, so I have no other choice than to take the test."

"If you want to stay alive, yes."

"Crap!"

* * *

Later, somewhere underground

O'Neill glanced around him, very surprised. He could see lots of huge roots hanging above his head and emerging around him from the clay walls and from the ground forming like a giant spider web. 

The old man noticing Jack's surprised expression said, 

"We are just under the main part of the forest. My people live mostly into subterranean villages. In this way we are protected from our enemies, the Umaat. Our soldiers patrol the forest from time to time to capture any Umaat who dare come in the forest to 'hurt' our sacred trees. They are tortured then killed and their bodies thrown into the great river so that the Umaat living in the valley can see them."

O'Neill nodded, 

"And such a patrol captured me."

The old native nodded, "Yes. Now it's time to take the first test stranger. A soldier is going to give you his dagger."

* * *

O'Neill watched the old man closing the heavy metal door behind him, heard him lock it and then walk away from 'the arena'. He jumped when he saw the keznat not far from him. It was a sort of big black tiger with long teeth, which roared before hurling itself at Jack.

O'Neill felt an icy sweat running down the nape of his neck and moved back, not being able to take his eyes off the beast which stalked him with a feline stealth; its green glance aimed at him. As it served nothing to run away he waited for the wild creature, tightening his grip on his dagger. The wildcat suddenly accelerated and hurled itself at the colonel, jumping up on him and knocking him down. O'Neill's whole body was shaken when the man heard the crunch of breaking bone and the pain flared white in his brain. He groaned at the nausea roiling in his gut. He then fought to repress the bile, which had invaded his throat. He then howled when the claws of the keznat tore his chest and then the creature bit him very hard into his shoulder and enlarged the wound by shaking its head from left to right. O'Neill crying out with pain tried to push away the keznat, but it did not break its hold and even scratched his face. He then stabbed at the animal several times with his dagger, but only managed to graze it. The wildcat suddenly bit O'Neill's wrist, crushing it in its powerful jaws. Jack dropped his weapon.

Surmounting the pain that assailed him; Jack managed to get free and launched himself at the animal. He made it fall over onto its side, then he wrapped his arms around the keznat's neck, tensed his muscles, gathered all his strength and tried to suffocate it. But the keznat defended itself: its claws tore into the human's shoulders and the nape of his neck. 

O'Neill quickly got free and recovered his dagger but in two jumps the wildcat was on him. With a guttural shout the colonel plunged the blade into the keznat's throat and the beast fell on him, crushing him under its weight. The animal was shaken by spasms, and then it stopped breathing and its head fell to the side. 

Jack got up on shaky legs and cried out, 

"I have killed the keznat! Next test please!"

Less than two minutes later, he saw the door of the arena open and the old man heading towards him. 

"My congratulations stranger, you have passed the first test."

O'Neill nodded and then sighed. He had survived the first test. But he was seriously hurt and exhausted, in such a state that the second test risked being fatal to him.

* * *

Later, somewhere else underground

O'Neill swallowed the ball of terror which blocked his throat, and looked over at the bridge. Two thick cables connected by metal patches formed the walkway. They were hot and smoking. He noticed there were no handrails. But then no one would be able to hold them if there were any Jack thought. The heat waves that rose from the swirling lava made the bridge rock slowly, from left to right. It was hung over a river of incandescent lava which flowed about twenty meters beneath, between two rock faces. The temperature was unbearable and the colonel felt sick. His stomach rolled and he could taste bile in the back of his throat. He took deep breaths, willing himself not to throw up.

"You will cross that damned bridge! You're capable of it! You're strong! You're courageous!" he encouraged himself. "Remember what your mother said to you when you were a child: 'when one wants to, one can! And think about Danny! You love him, he loves you and him like you you want to spend the rest of your life together ... so, let's go!"

O' Neill approached the bridge. The acid vapors of the burning magma began to burn his eyes, lungs, and skin. Shivers of fear were running through his body. He forced himself to ignore them. He moved a few steps back to prepare to take his run-up, took a deep breath and dashed. Under his weight, the bridge bent and creaked threateningly. He paid it no attention. His gaze was fixed on the other opposite bank; O'Neill rushed across the bridge trying not to think about the soles of his boots, which melted under his burning feet.

The bridge suddenly swayed to the left and the SG-1 leader lost his balance and fell flat onto the bridge. Immediately the red hot metal burnt his exposed skin and the tissue underneath. Jack screamed and kept on screaming as he tried to get up, but he was stuck to the bridge by his melting flesh. He finally managed to stand and resumed running as fast as he could. At the edge of losing consciousness the pain was unbelievable; seemingly never ending expanding to fill his very being, his bones, his mind. After only a minute, which for O'Neill seemed to last an eternity he finally reached the other side of the bridge, where he collapsed. He lay there, unmoving, except for the violent tremors which wracked his body.

"I did it!" he breathed having difficulty believing it. "I did it... I..." He closed his eyes. He wasn't capable of neither movement nor thought anymore. He had the unpleasant feeling that his body was heavy, very heavy and that the ground opened under him. "I... did... it." The green old man nodded, 

"Yes, you did it, again all my congratulations. You are a brave man."

O' Neill nodded and felt numbness spreading through his whole body, progressively. A brief moment later he was mercifully unconscious.

* * *

O'Neill opened his eyes how much later? He didn't know, but what he did know on the other hand, was that he was still alive and that he felt... fine. He lay completely still, waiting until the blurred shapes in front of him began to take on recognizable images. He managed to sit up with difficulty, and gasped with surprise upon seeing that his horrible burns had disappeared.

He looked at his hands intact again and amazed then asked, 

"What the hell happened?"

He then noticed that he was sat in front of a big white building, which possessed a porch, supported by six massive pillars. The top of the barrel vault of the portico was decorated with a frieze formed by small blue and yellow enameled medallions. 

"This is the temple of Lijah," the old man said moving towards the SG-1 leader. "The goddess who is the guardian of the Fountain of Life."

"Did you make my burns disappear?"

The native nodded, 

"Yes, you were dying stranger. Our doctors were not permitted to heal your wounds because you still have to suffer, until you drink the Water of Life."

"Oh yes! The suffering thing... Okay, I'm fed up with suffering. Let me drink the Water of Life."

"Yes. Follow me."

They both climbed the monumental stairs and entered the building. It was a vast cubic space surmounted by a dome pierced with several oculi. Situated at the bottom of one wall was a wide apse sheltering a colossal statue of a young and beautiful woman, with green skin and wearing a long green dress. In her hand she was holding a cup from which water was pouring: Lijah. O'Neill looked around him: the decoration of the temple was sober: the walls and the dome were made of white stone, and the columns, the archivolts, the ledges and the moldings were made of gray stone.

A door, on the right-hand side suddenly opened and an old woman entered. She wore a long green dress, and between her hands she held a gold-coloured chalice. She smiled at her friend and said, 

"Aramar, I am very happy to see you again." 

The old man smiled in reply, 

"I am also happy to see you see again, Ebee."

Ebee turned towards O' Neill and declared, 

"My name is Ebee. I am the Great Priest of the Goddess Lijah. You have passed the Ka' taar, stranger, all my congratulations" she held the chalice out to O'Neill then said, "Drink the Water of Life, you have earned it."

"Sure I did!"

O' Neill drank the priceless liquid.

* * *

The two Ferek soldiers supported the colonel, but moved away from him when they neared the ruins of the city. O' Neill staggered and managed to stand up in spite of his battered body and his extreme fatigue. He took a step, then another one, and then another.

* * *

Daniel was the first one to notice O' Neill as he emerged from the forest. He cried out in dismay when he saw the colonel slump down onto the grass. He covered the ground separating him from Jack in a matter of moments and then dropped to his knees by his side. He cried out in fear when he noticed the dreadful state the other man was in: he was a mess of bruises and wounds. The young man worked feverishly trying to find a pulse, and breathed an audible sigh of relief when he felt it bounding under his fingers. Jack was alive but unconscious. 

Carter who had just joined the two men gave her CO and friend first aid, cleaning the blood flowing freely from his wounds and then bandaging the most serious. After that she injected O'Neill with a powerful painkiller. The major then declared to Daniel and Teal'c who had just arrived, "He's in pretty bad shape. We need to get him back to the SGC as soon as possible." 

The Jaffa took O'Neill's limp body in his arms and glanced at Daniel who was crying with joy having found his lover, alive.

"O'Neill will recover Daniel Jackson. He is strong."

The linguist nodded and embarrassed wiped his tears with the lapel of his jacket. 

"Yes, I know Teal'c ..."

Carter smiled relieved too that Colonel O'Neill was alive and hoped that he would pull through.

* * *

Much later, SGC infirmary

Daniel sat on a chair placed beside O'Neill's bed. Suddenly he felt his lover's fingers moving in his hand. 

"Jack?" O'Neill's eyelids fluttered and he moaned. Daniel stood up and bent over his lover's heavily bandaged body. He took Jack's hand, pressing it firmly in his,

"Jack? Jack do you hear me?"

O'Neill turned his head in the direction of the voice, which sounded as if it was slowed down, and winced as this simple movement started a horrible headache. He uttered a plaintive groan and slowly opened and screwed up his eyes. The light hurt him, but he succeeded in keeping them open. A blurred image above him wavered in and out of focus. Gradually it metamorphosed into Daniel's worried face. He immediately noticed the three butterfly bandages holding closed a nasty cut on his lover's forehead and the trace of a bruise that had begun to purple his left cheekbone. He frowned worryingly.

Daniel smiled reassuringly to his partner, 

"I'm fine Jack."

The colonel smiled faintly, both very happy to be still alive and to see his lover. He wanted to speak, but his throat was dry and he was only able to let out an inarticulate sound, which ended with a cough.

Daniel filled a glass with water and made Jack drink, then he looked around to see if they were alone, he looked up to make sure the security camera wasn't pointed at them and then kissed his lover's lips hungrily. O'Neill immediately kissed him back, with the same ardor wrapping his arms around his lover. When they both heard a soft 'hmm!" Daniel hastily moved back and turned around to face Janet. The petite doctor was grinning. 

"I can see you're feeling better, Colonel." She said, glancing at his monitors to check O'Neill's vitals.

O'Neill nodded, 

"I'm fine Doc and I'd like to leave the infirmary and to go in my quarters to... rest [have sex with Daniel]." He suddenly frowned when realizing that Janet wasn't surprised to see Daniel and he kissing. He murmured, "You knew about Danny and me?"

Fraiser nodded in her turn and murmured too, 

"Yes, Teal'c told me everything. He was so pleased when he discovered you were lovers! He was so happy to share the good news with both myself and with Sam, but she already knew. Teal'c loves you both dearly and your happiness means a great deal to him! Don't worry, only Sam and I know your secret and it will stay a secret. But you have to be prudent... Air Force regulations prohibit same sex relationships you know that, Colonel" 

O'Neill nodded again. Then Daniel nodded, 

"Yes, we know and we'll be prudent doctor. I don't want Jack to be court-martialled and sent to prison, and I don't want to be expelled from the Stargate program."

Doctor Fraiser smiled, 

"Okay then now, you need rest Colonel, and you too Daniel." She injected a sedative into the colonel's IV then pushed the archeologist towards the door, 

"You could talk to the colonel tomorrow morning, now go to bed."

The young man nodded. Anguish and worry had exhausted him. 

"Good night Janet." 

"Good night Daniel."

* * *

O'Neill's quarters, three days later

Daniel helped Jack to lie on his bed then in a flash lowered both his pants and underwear. He then said,

"Okay, I can't fuck you because of the noise we'll both make, and especially you Jack because you're quite vocal, so I'm going to suck you dry..."

O'Neill parted his legs as an invitation. Daniel grinned lustfully, 

"You're such a slut colonel!"

Jack nodded smiling, 

"Your slut Danny, yours."

Daniel licked his lips with greed then closed his fingers around his lover's flaccid penis. Jack felt his member thicken and harden almost immediately. The younger man slid his hand up and down his lover's length at first slowly fondling his testicles with his other hand. Then he accelerated his caress and squeezed, relaxed, squeezed, relaxed, on and on... O'Neill began breathing quickly. His stomach lifted itself up more and more and he began to wriggle on the mattress. Daniel held firmly the now half-erect penis at the base and grazing the older man's scrotum slid his mouth over the tip. Jack gasped and grabbed Daniel's shoulders...

"Oh yes Danny..."

Daniel ran his tongue around the head of Jack's penis. He then sucked on it, paying special attention to the underside with his tongue. He fondled the other man's balls again, squeezing them gently in his hand, while sliding the hot and pulsing shaft up and down, further into his mouth. O'Neill closed his eyes in pure pleasure and gave himself over to Daniel's care and started to purr. The younger man's cheeks hollowed as he began to suck his partner's cock, moving his hand up, round and over. The colonel's breath became ragged in his chest. 

Daniel sensed that Jack was close to orgasm and pressed the base of his lover's penis cutting his urge to release. Then he flicked his tongue over the tip and licked the beads of pre-cum there, and then he said, 

"You will explode in my mouth, and I will explode inside you tonight Jack, at my home."

O'Neill grinned, 

"Yes Sir!"

"Call me Master Daniel... slave Jack."

THE END


End file.
